


Welcome Home

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Reader, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Game, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Arthur returns from a week-long trip, and shows you just how much he's missed you.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill from my tumblr blog. Uploaded here for convenience - find me on tumblr - arthurmorgan-s-heart

The morning is still young when Arthur returns.

The fog is rolling in thick waves over O’Creagh’s Run when you first see him, the uncertain silhouette of a lone rider making its way toward the cabin you share with the man you love. You might have been nervous to see a stranger approaching had his shape not been so familiar, even through the mist - was it in the slope of his shoulders, or the way he held himself in the saddle? You can’t tell, but it doesn’t matter; he’s home. Your heartbeat quickens as a smile blooms on your lips. He had been gone but a week, but you had missed him.

You’re waiting for him when he opens the door, but he doesn’t even let you speak before his lips are on yours, his hands on your hips, pulling you against him. Your startled laugh is cut short by his kisses, and you throw your arms around his neck. 

_ I missed you _ .

He pushes you further in until he has you against the wall, his mouth leaving yours as he tracks open-mouthed kisses down the side of your neck and over your collarbone, touching his lips to every inch of exposed skin your loose-fitting blouse allows him to reach as you take off his hat so that you can thread your fingers through his hair. You fling it toward the kitchen table, and miss by a large margin - but neither of you care, engulfed in each other. He had not been gone long, yet your body yearns for his as if you had not seen each other in months. 

_ I missed you too. _

You pull him back up to your mouth, and feel his knee nudge your legs apart. One of your hands leaves his head to brush down his chest, to his stomach, and then even lower. You find him easily, stroking your hand over the familiar line of heat, earning yourself a deep groan as he presses himself into your palm, sending a sharp point of heat straight to your core. 

_ More _ .

He parts from you for a moment when he feels you begin working on undoing his belt, and he shrugs off his heavy coat, letting it fall to the floor before returning his hands to your hips as you shove his pants down just enough so that you can grasp him, stroking once, twice, before he stops you with a hand on your wrist, already breathing hard, barely able to prevent himself from bucking into your touch. You meet his lips for another kiss as you begin to pull your skirt up - his hands are quick to join yours, eager to feel, to touch. He feels his way up your thighs before you’ve even finished hitching up your skirt, his rough hands as hot as coals against your skin as he pulls down your underwear, letting you step out of it before he brings your leg up to hike around his hips with a hand under your knee, bringing you closer to him - so close that you can feel the heat of him against your core, and you can’t help but moan in anticipation. 

_ Hurry _ .

His free hand drops between your legs, drawing a gasp from you when his fingers find your center, touching lightly and sending shivers running up your spine, while his lips find the spot just underneath you ear that he knows makes you moan without fail. You try and grind yourself down on his hand, but he pulls away, just enough to deny you what you seek. You whine in protest at his teasing - there would be time for that later. For now, you only wanted one thing. 

_ Please. _

He chuckles at your impatience - you’ll be sure to make him pay for that later - but you know he is just as eager as you. He guides himself closer to you, pulling away just enough so that he can meet your eyes as he pushes inside you, slowly, gently, and you feel as if you can barely breathe until, finally, he is  _ there _ , and you feel complete. 

_ Yes. _

You find his lips for another kiss, soft and languid this time, the both of you standing still for a long while as you enjoy simply being one again. You move first, pulling your hips away just a fraction before pushing in again - and again, until he growls and joins in your rhythm, slow as it is, back and forth, nuzzling at the side of your neck as you hold onto his shoulders for support. Your moans urge him on, his thrusts coming faster as he slowly lets his pleasure consume him. You gasp in surprise when he grasps your other knee, lifting you off the ground entirely as he wraps both of your legs around his hips and shifts his grip to the back of your thighs, pressing you against the wall. He kisses you, allowing you a moment to adjust to the new angle before he starts moving again. Had he been anyone else, you might have been afraid that he would drop you; but not Arthur - never. Even now, his grip is strong and sure, and for a moment you allow yourself to forget that anything but the both of you exist.

He loses himself quickly, his rhythm hard and fast by the time you feel him break. He moans long and low with each hard jolt he gives against you, and you kiss his cheek, his jaw, his lips - wherever you can reach - and you feel yourself come undone as well, a breathless groan leaving your mouth as you shudder against him, his hips still slowly rocking up into yours as he eases you through it. He presses soft whispers to your skin as you try to steady your breathing, nonsensical words of praise and love that you can’t quite grasp. He looks up at you when your hand shifts from his shoulder to his cheek, and you kiss him long and slow as he lets you down gently. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says finally, parting from your lips to press his forehead against yours. “I missed you.”

You smile, and allow your eyes to flutter shut. The cabin once again feels like home. 

“Hey, handsome. I missed you too.”

  
  
  



End file.
